Chapter 25
Lauren's POV - Przyszłam się spotkać z Markiem - mamroczę do jednego z goryli, stojącego przy wejściu. - Byłam umówiona - wywracam oczami, gdy koleś mierzy mnie od góry do dołu. - To zmienia postać rzeczy - uśmiecha się do mnie serdecznie, na co kręcę zrezygnowana głową i spoglądam na niego. - Zapraszam - otwiera mi drzwi, puszczając przodem. Na szczęście, o nic więcej nie pyta, tylko prowadzi prosto do swojego szefa. - Prawie na pewno możliwe, że będziesz musiała chwilę zaczekać, bo ktoś u niego jest - mówi, a mi chce się śmiać na jego niezbyt dobry dobór słownictwa. Kiwam więc jedynie głową i siadam na jednym z krzeseł, cierpliwie czekając, a goryl mnie opuszcza. Po około dziesięciu minutach drzwi się otwierają, a w progu staje Alex wraz z Markiem. Podnoszę się gwałtownie na ich widok, czym zaskakuję byłą przyjaciółkę. - Nie mieszaj się w to - nachyla się w moją stronę, patrząc mi prosto w oczy, ale odwracam wzrok. - Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. - Jestem już dużą dziewczynką, Alex - syczę przez zęby, wymijając ją i wchodząc do gabinetu gangstera. Uśmiecha się lekko na mój widok, wskazując miejsce naprzeciw biurka. - Lauren Jauregui, znowu się widzimy - zauważa z cwaniackim uśmiechem, obracając w dłoni długopis. - Więc czym sobie zawdzięczam wizytę w moich skromnych progach? - Chciałam porozmawiać na temat Lucy i tamtych wydarzeń - mamroczę, a Mark koncentruje na mnie swój wzrok. - Pamiętam - marszczy brwi, a zaraz potem wykrzywia usta w półuśmiechu. - Wsadziłaś moich ludzi za kratki - przełykam ciężko, przytakując jedynie głową. Mężczyzna patrzy na mnie bardzo uważnie, więc odwzajemniam się tym samym. - Vives znowu wróciła - mówię, ale Mark nie wygląda na ani trochę zaskoczonego. - I tym razem sama się wpakowała do więzienia. - Wiem o tym - stuka palcami o biurko, uśmiechając się szerzej. - Jeden z moich ludzi poszedł razem z nią. Niestety nie miał, aż tak bardzo głowy na karku, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Chyba umiesz rozbrajać wszystkich moich chłopaków. - Musiałam się jakoś bronić... - garbię się lekko, a mężczyzna chichocze pod nosem. - Doskonale o tym wiem. I całkiem nieźle ci to wychodzi. Lucy mogłaby się wiele od ciebie nauczyć - mruży oczy i spogląda na mnie przenikliwie. - Twoja była przyjaciółka poprosiła mnie o wpłacenie za nią kaucji, żeby wyszła z więzienia. Ale nie byłem, aż taki łaskawy. Nie, kiedy spierdoliła sprawę i pozwoliła moim ludziom za wszystko odpowiadać - wzdrygam się na jego słowa, lecz chyba ma z tego niezły ubaw. - Czy to koniec? Czy teraz dacie mi spokój? - pytam z nadzieją, a Mark śmieje się głośno, przejeżdżając palcami po swojej brodzie. - Koniec? Mała, to dopiero początek - prostuje się nagle, układając dłonie na biurku. - Jeżeli dasz mi pięćdziesiąt tysięcy w gotówce, czyli tyle, ile wziąłbym za swoich ludzi, to ci odpuszczę. Wtedy uznamy, że się już nie znamy i nigdy nie mieliśmy ze sobą nic wspólnego. - Dobrze... - mówię ostrożnie, a ten wygląda na zaskoczonego. - Dobrze? - marszczy brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc moje postępowanie. - Cóż, nie przypuszczałem, że pójdzie tak szybko. Jestem pełen podziwu. Zaskakujesz mnie coraz bardziej, Jauregui. - Chciałabym mieć jak najszybciej spokój - mruczę, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami. - Wezmę pieniądze i postaram się ci je dostarczyć jeszcze dzisiaj. - Robić z tobą interesy, Jauregui, to sama przyjemność - uśmiecha się, wyciągając dłoń w moją stronę. Ściskam ją, wstając i powoli wychodząc z jego gabinetu. Po drodze mijam wszystkich jego goryli, jak również tego, który mnie tu przyprowadził. Uśmiecha się do mnie szelmowsko i otwiera drzwi, puszczając mnie przodem. Dziękuję mu cicho, a on jak zawsze mówi coś mało składniowego, a głupi uśmiech wpływa na jego usta, kiedy wraca na swój posterunek. Wzdycham cicho i kręcę lekko głową, a następnie wychodzę przed budynek. - Kogo my tu mamy - słyszę cichy śmiech, dopiero potem w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawia się dwóch chłopaków, którzy kiedyś trzymali się z Lucy. - Jauregui. Szef będzie zachwycony. - Właśnie od niego wracam - burczę i idę powoli, ale jeden z nich łapie mnie za ramię. - Czego chcesz? - Lauren! - zastygam, gdy głos Camili rozlega się w moich uszach, a dziewczyna zjawia się w polu mojego widzenia. - Co się dzieje? - Twoja nowa maskotka? - śmieje się, lekko mnie popychając i podchodząc do brunetki. Staję przed nią, wyciągając zza paska pistolet i mierzę do nich. - Ani kroku dalej - warczę, a obaj mężczyźni unoszą dłonie w geście obronnym, natomiast Camila zaciska palce na mojej bluzie na plecach. - Łooo, spokojnie - uśmiech nie schodzi z jego twarzy, ale dobry humor nieco gaśnie. - Chcieliśmy się tylko przywitać. - To trzeba było nie chcieć - mamroczę i wtedy obaj cofają się z przerażeniem. - Przychodzimy z misją pokojową, naprawdę - cały czas trzymają ręce w górze, teraz mając bardziej przerażone miny. Nie wiem już, czy mnie to śmieszy, czy irytuje. - Szef nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli nas teraz skasujesz. - Mam to w dupie! - warczę, wyciągając bardziej pistolet, a Camila mocniej się do mnie przyciska. - Mam ochotę wpakować wam kulkę za to, co się wydarzyło. Do tej pory mam przez to pieprzony uraz! - To nie nasza wina, tylko Lucy - mówi jeden, zbliżając się nieznacznie, ale od razu się cofa, gdy lufka dotyka jego torsu. - Przysięgam na Boga, że mało mieliśmy z tym wspólnego. Ona nas w to wciągnęła. - Nie mieszaj w to Boga, kolego - mamroczę, przekręcając lekko głowę. - Bo nawet on cię nie uratuję, jeśli zacznę się na was mścić. - Lauren, proszę - Camila ciągnie mnie delikatnie za ramię, więc opuszczam nieco pistolet. - Wracajmy już do domu. - Co, Jauregui? Nie posłuchasz swojej dziewczyny? - śmieje się, ale od razu się na niego rzucam tak, że oboje lądujemy na ziemi. Uderzam go mocno w twarz, aż się kuli, a brunetka odciąga mnie do tyłu, szlochając cicho. - Lauren, wystarczy - mamrocze, pomagając mi się podnieść. Cały czas mocno mnie trzyma w talii, aby nie rzuciła się na drugiego, ale w tym samym momencie z budynku wybiega Mark ze swoimi gorylami. - Co się tu dzieje? - pyta zaniepokojony, patrząc na swoich ludzi, a następnie na nos. - Johnny, nie mów, że załatwiła cię dziewczyna - parska, a chłopak podnosi się z ziemi, trzymając za zakrwawiony nos. - Pożałujesz tego, Jauregui - mamrocze, wskazując w moją stronę. Wzdycham cicho, kiedy się odwraca do nas plecami, ale nie mija chwila nim w jego dłoni pojawia się broń. Upadam, kiedy padają pierwsze strzały, łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową. W mojej głowie rozlega zmodyfikowany głos Camili, a potem nastaje ciemność.